


Interupted

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Fucking, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Masturbation, One Shot, Quickies, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey takes her rage out on Kylo, Sexual Content, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rage fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Turning Rey and their baby over to his mother with the Resistance, Kylo needs to find the person behind the voice he keeps hearing. The one promising how to keep his family intact, but leaving Rey is harder than he expects.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Interupted

Kylo struggles as he watches her eyes swell with tears, her chest rising rapidly as she tries to gather her breath. Rey stands vulnerable before him in her sleeping gown shaking her head in disbelief. His heart pounds in unison with hers, panic stricken. He steps away as she reaches for him bawling now, the panic coursing through her.

“Rey, this is for your own good and Imogen’s. It isn’t forever, just awhile,” he remains stern as he speaks, though he’d much prefer comforting her. Having to remain strong proves a challenging task watching her fall apart before him.

“I’m not leaving!” she shouts, cheeks shiny from all of the tears.

“Rey, please,” he begs. “We both knew me leaving the First Order was going to be near impossible.”

This is bigger than the First Order, but she can’t know that now. Maybe not ever, the voice telling him to come in order to gain the power he had once sought puts Rey and his daughter in danger. He isn’t sure what the voice wants him to do, but if it helps to protect his family and for him to leave the First Order, he is willing to find out.

“Come with us,” she pleads, wiping her nose on the back of her arm. “Please, don’t leave me. I don’t care if we have to stay here with them, I can learn to live with it for you, please.”

Her eyes are red and swollen, her cheeks flush. Sensing how her heart is pounding in her chest, he feels his own matching it’s pace. “I can’t let you Rey.”

“ _Yes_ , you can Kylo,” she says a buzz coming from their door, her cheeks flushing deeper as she looks in its direction.

He shakes his head. “I’ve thought this through.” He grabs her bags and Imogen’s and storms past her as he hands them to two of his stormtroopers on the other side of the door.

He watches the fear flit across her face as she accepts he isn’t going to back down from this. Shaking her head at him again as he picks Imogen up from her crib, he hands her over to one of the stormtroopers.

“I’m not even dressed.” Falling to her knees before him with her face in her hands when he comes back for her. “You made me promise to stay or you would find a way to hurt me the way I did you leaving. I’m not the one leaving this time, you are and I’m still the one being punished.”

Those are the words that make his breath catch in his throat preventing him from speaking momentarily. Instead, he gathers a cloak and places it gently over her shoulders. Grabbing her by the arms, he stands her up to wrap the cloak around her.

“You’re good now. It’s time to go,” he pulls her towards the door, her heels digging into the floor. “Please, Rey, have some dignity.”

Her eyes flutter angrily at him. Sensing her walls are down he uses the Force to draw her into blackness, catching her in his arms, he follows the stormtroopers to the hangar where they board his command shuttle. The troopers leave her things, and the baby in a secured bassinet, while he sets her down and buckles her into a chair.

_Fuck, Rey, making this so damn difficult when this is all for you._ _For us to stay together._

Eyes groggy, she looks at him half way through their flight. “Take us back,” she whispers defeated. Seeing her surroundings are no longer their room.

“I have told you, for now this is the safest place for you, Leia can help you.” He refuses to look at her.

“I don’t care about Leia or the Resistance,” she admits dejectedly.

“We both know that isn’t true. I told you I had some things to attend to if I am to keep my word to you or my mother. Things bigger than us Rey. Bigger than this stupid war between us and them.”

Closing her eyes, she faces and focuses hard on him as he flies the ship.

“You won’t get in sweetheart.”

“ _Voices?_ Is that what has been haunting you at night while you rock our child?”

_Or maybe she will, fuck._

“No, no voices.”

“You’re lying to me, why are you lying to me?” she glares at him confounded.

He turns towards her with a grimace. “Because I’m trying to protect you.”

“From what?”

“Secrets about your past.”

Her mouth hesitates on her words, half open, she gawks at him. “What?”

“The voice, not voices, he knows about your past and he’s a trained Force user. Strong enough to evade detection, but also capable of getting past our barriers,” he explains. “It’s been happening for weeks.”

“But Ren?”

“ _Don’t_ , don’t do that now, you almost never call me just that. I’m not going to get weak over it, not this time.”

She doesn’t call him Ren too often as it falls somewhere between Kylo and Ben. Many of his troopers and generals call him Ren, as though it is a more personal way to address him. He actually prefers it from her and not them, but he has never expressed it to her because it is so close to Ben. Ben is a man almost lost, he can’t go back to being _him_ again. Rey has already accepted who he is now. Why make things more awkward?

“You can’t hide from me. You have told me that before, and it is true, but it’s true in reverse as well. I will always find you.”

“Good, I will always want you to, but for now you are going to the Resistance base and staying with my mother. You are going to wait until I get things straightened out and ensure you, the baby, and myself are safe. For once you have to listen to me. Maybe after that we can get married and settle down somewhere. Don’t you want to marry me and have a home, more children?”

Surprise passing across her face, he realizes she hasn’t thought as far into their future as he has. He had always assumed she had considered those things first, even with her struggling in the beginning, because he figured that is what girls do. Apparently, he was the only one.

“Kriff Rey, have you never thought about us that way?”

“I have, but I never expected you to. So, I didn’t focus on it,” she says apologetically. “I do want to marry you, so lets do that now, and forget everything else.”

He gives her a look to stop talking. “I’m not going over this again. Especially, not with how pissed that makes me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” she stops herself. “Damn you, no, I’m the angry one right now. You can’t slide in there with this whole why don’t you want to take my hand mentality. I didn’t know, okay?”

Setting the ship on auto for landing, he lets go of the controls and turns to her. “Rey, we’re here. It’s time to go.”

He watches her face fall as she looks around outside the window. “I can’t believe you are abandoning me.”

“I love you, baby, _please_ stay here where you both can be safe. Please?”

She nods, leaving him in the cockpit. Finding her next to the baby’s bassinet he wraps his arms around her, pulling her to his chest where she sobs quietly for the next few minutes. Stroking her hair to help soothe her, he kisses the top of her head.

“Not forever Rey, just for now. I will come back for you,” he promises, feeling her sigh as her shoulders drop.

_Why doesn’t she believe me?_

Letting her push him away, she grabs Imogen while he grabs her bags. They descend the ship’s ramp to find a small gathering of Resistance soldiers and his mother waiting. He hands the bags to one of his mother’s men who is careful around him, afraid.

“They knew you were bringing me?” She gives him a wide eyed stare. “When did you have time to arrange this?” Her voice is soft as she stares at the ground.

“Rey, let’s not do this here. Leia?” he looks to his mother for help.

Leia takes the baby from Rey and tells her to follow her, but Rey doesn’t move. Kylo watches her as though she is frozen in time.

“Go.”

Fresh tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to hide her face from the Resistance who is watching, she shakes her head. “No, leave the baby with your mom, but take me _please_?”

Feeling the grief and anger rolling off of their onlookers, he tries to ignore how difficult it is to act human in front of them after all this time they have never seen the man behind the mask. Yet, here he is, dropping off what they thought would be their war hero, and she is falling apart at the seams over him.

“Rey, stop it now. You are embarrassing yourself and me. We don’t need to give them reasons to judge what we are,” he whispers, his voice stern.

Rey glances at the crowd, including his mother who is waiting for her and shouts, “I fucking _hate_ you.”

“Well, I love you and I’m going to be back for my family, so hate me if you must, but you will understand one day this was all for you, for your baby.” Just like that, though the words far different than ever before, the man behind the mask returns. “Don’t hate Rey, you don’t want to be what I was before you. Bye.”

Turning around he glances at his mother, who gives him a knowing nod of reassurance. As he looks at Rey as the ramp raises, he sees Finn break through the small gathering running to her. The last thing he sees is Rey collapsing in his arms, as he glares up at him with enraged eyes.

As if perfectly timed the voice returns as soon as he is back in flight back to the Finalizer.

_‘Mustafar has what you need to find me, then I will tell you what you need to do.’_

_***_

Tapping into his rage on Mustafar is far too easy. Maybe because his grandfather’s fortress was once here he could draw in the energy from the past, but he slices through each member of the army defending the treasure upon which he is seeking with too much ease and non existent guilt. There hidden as though inside the most perfect tiny Sith temple is the object he was sent to find. The necessary token that will guide him to the voice that has been taunting him with warnings and promises. Standing among the fallen bodies his hair ragged with sweat over his face he holds the wayfinder in his hands delicately.

_This is what I was sent for?_

_‘A powerful Sith tool for leading you to me.’_

_I don’t care about the Sith, only my family._

_‘We’ll see.’_

Landing his new and improved TIE Whisper in the hangar, he takes in it’s stealth beauty with approval. The wayfinder in hand he moves back to his quarters just as quietly as his new tasty bit of machinery capable of avoiding enemy detection. Inside his quarters he sets the odd trinket to the side before stripping down to shower.

No water is hot enough to wash the guilt that has now found him, only now that he is back in his quarters missing Rey and his baby. As though these quarters are sacred and his soul is bound to her here, when it was so easy to detach his conscience while on Mustafar. Certain it is because of the relationship to the Sith, to his grandfather he tries to pack down the guilt as deeply as possible. Reminding himself that those he killed held an allegiance to a group he will not join, containing nothing good inside. He still has some good within him and he will use that to secure his family once again.

_Oh, Rey._

Having spoken with his mother, he knows Rey is not well, but she is taking care of the baby and at least eating on occasion. Something in his relationship with his mother has changed since Rey returned to the Resistance, as though she has forgiven him for what he has done, because Rey has. Leia has expressed her concern for Rey every time they speak asking him if there isn’t a better way, she is clearly not the same without him. Just as he has with Rey he explains this is the only way.

Drying off, he grabs a pair of shorts and makes himself comfortable in his sheets thinking of her and how much he misses the smell of her hair after she washes it and lays in bed with him while it is still damp. Or how her skin tastes when she is turned on. Even how wet she becomes when he is near, before she has any real reason to be. Just the thought is enough, but with them it has always been enough, their connection bridging them in ways neither always understand, but just the thought brings them together, making physically being together all the more powerful. Tonight he is stuck with simply the thought of her. So he thinks, until he can feel the shift, just like the first time the air stilled and she is suddenly there.

This time she is laying in her small bunk, her back to him. The baby is quietly sleeping on the other side of her room. Watching her he decides she isn’t sleeping, just laying down deep in her sorrows, the kind that have been hard for her all along. Debating whether to reach out to her, to speak to her, she speaks first.

“Go away.”

Sighing, he gets up. Taking in their sleeping child as he crosses the room to her. He sits on the bed just behind her and places his hand on her shoulder. She shrugs him away.

“You are making things worse,” she spits at him.

“That was never my intention.”

“But it _is_ what you are doing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You are different,” she says moving away from him, her back to the wall.

Insistent on staying near, he remains on the side of the bed only a foot or so away. “Am I?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter to me. If you are not here to take me back, then you should just go now.”

“Rey.” Reaching out, he strokes her cheek, his touch causing her to shiver.

“I can feel it on you, the guilt. What have you done?” she asks, her voice shaking.

He didn’t expect her to feel it so easily. “Nothing that didn’t need to be.”

She shakes her head at him. “I never asked you to kill for me. I don’t know what kind of mission you are on, but you need to come home to me.”

He reaches for her again, cupping her cheek she leans into his touch. “I will when the time is right.”

“Fine, then you should go now, you don’t want to see this,” she says shoving her hand into her underwear.

“Seems like you want me to.” He watches as her face is angry, while her hand moves furiously inside her underwear. “Don’t hurt yourself, Rey.”

Tilting the back of her head to the wall she ignores him. “I will fuck myself however I want, seeing as all I have left is the memories of you.”

Stopping her hand by the wrist he finds her angry eyes on him. Sliding her down to the bed, he rips her underwear off and shoves her shirt up to expose her breasts. Grabbing her breasts roughly in his hands he massages them as her nipples harden against his palms. Replacing the touch of his hand with his lips he sucks a nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it until she shrieks softly. Then moving to do the same to the other. With her legs spread around him on the bed he sits up and grabs her hand, placing it on her mound.  
“Show me,” he demands in a gentle tone.

Without hesitation he watches her spread herself before him, allowing him to see how inflamed and wet she is. Moving on to push one finger inside, using it to mimic the way he touches her. Her head lolls back when his hands grip her hips to slide her closer to him. His fingertips graze her skin in all the delicate places along her thighs and hips as she adds another finger, her other arm wrapped around her chest beneath her breasts, spare hand resting on one with a firm grip.

“Do you like to do this to yourself?” he asks.

She responds shaking her head, and in between breaths saying, “no, but you left me with no choice.”

Pulling her hand from inside of her, he puts her fingers to his lips sucking them meticulously as her eyes meet his. Leaning over her, he places himself against her entrance, feeling the heat she is radiating.

“You are not really here.”

“Tastes real, feels real too. Maybe I am?” he suggests, gently grabbing her leg by the thigh, urging her to wrap her legs around him, giving him more room between her legs.

Forcing himself inside, her eyes widen as she wraps her arms around his neck to brace herself against him.

“Real enough?” he pants in her ear.

“Harder,” she says, straining to hold him closer.

He drives himself into her gripping her just as tightly as she does him. In a moment, he realizes the reason why this time feels more intense, it’s the bond. Even at a great distance, he can feel every nuance of energy. It’s like fucking on a cloud of light.

“It’s as hard as it gets,” he breathes against her neck, biting her roughly.

“Faster then, just more Ren. More,” she demands.

_Damn it Rey, don’t call me that._

Remembering a time from their beginning, he stops momentarily, a look of disapproval in her eyes. “Ride me, remember, like in the beginning?”

Nodding, she moves quickly from beneath him as he sits with his back against the wall. It allows her to hold him closer, which is what he knows she needs as she sinks herself quickly over him. Her warmth inside growing as she grinds herself against him. The look of her face so pained, but he doesn’t trust the pain, knowing beneath it’s surface is pleasure. He knows her too well now to believe half of her looks when he can sense everything truthful beneath the surface. Forcing her hair from her sweat slicked face as she works herself against him, he kisses her quickly. She is moving too fast for anything romantic, but that isn’t what they are after, not her anyway.

“I love when you anger fuck,” he tells her, guiding her hips firmly. “I can feel you dripping and tightening. You have to be close, baby, just go.”

Her fingers digging into his scalp through clumps of hair in her palms she groans deeply. He doesn’t need anything more from her, cumming right there with her. A trick not always possible for all couples, but they have perfected it. The bond helps. Her sweaty body collapses against him, breathing rapidly.

“Real enough then?”

She bites his shoulder in response, too out of breath to speak.

“Guess so. You know I can maybe visit you once in awhile. We don’t have to stop this, this is how it all started.”

“I _still_ fucking hate you,” she whispers in his ear, her breathing still rough.

Hugging her to him. “I know.”

“You can’t come back again unless you are coming for us. Otherwise, this is over Kylo. No more. I can’t take it.” Her arms nearly strangle him as she says these words to him, holding him so she doesn’t have to look at him.

“I will be back.”

_‘Kylo Ren, now is the time.’_


End file.
